iStop Time
by SavySoCool
Summary: Time was all that Sam had left, but she wished she could give it back. She wished she could turn back the clock, and erase every single mistake she made…starting with killing Freddie. Rated T. Angsty Seddie.


**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly.**

**A/N- I have no idea why I wrote this, but I did. It's not like anything I've ever written. If you expect a funny, carefree story, you're going to be thouroughly surprised. This is an angsty, love story. And it doesn't have a happy ending...**

**Rated T for character death (both murder and suicide).**

The day that he left her world, time froze. The birds stopped chirping, the children stopped laughing, and her life stopped having meaning. Minutes seemed to turn to hours, each second ticking away agonizingly slow, painfully reminding her that every second she lived, he wasn't by her side. She couldn't sleep the time away, for each time she closed her eyes, she was awoken by nightmares. Nightmares of the day he left her world.

Every time a thought of him intrudes into her mind, a single tear can be found flowing softly down the side of her face, desperately sliding down her cheek in hopes of breaking out of the bonds that tie it down. Once it breaks out of it's prison, it freely drops to the ground, splattering into a million near non-existent pieces.

Just like her heart.

When he left her world, he left it permanently. He didn't say goodbye, for he didn't know he was leaving. No one knew. And that's why every time she sees his face, she cries out painfully, screaming his name over and over.

'It's my fault,' she cries out, remembering the day that her world stopped spinning. She remembers every detail, and as much as it hurts her, she can't stop the memories from engulfing her life. Thoughts of her best friend, her worst enemy, and her first love fill up her mind, threatening to overpower and crush what little is left of her heart… which isn't much. But none of that matters, because he doesn't exist anymore.

Her name is Samantha Joy Puckett, but everyone called her Sam. The poor soul that dares to call her Samantha near always ends up in the hospital, or, as in the case of Fredward Karl Benson, dead.

And that is why Sam's world stopped ticking, why she lies in bed at night crying to herself, and why she has no more hope. That is why her heart aches endlessly over her never-to-return tech-nub. That is why she has no reason to live.

It had been a normal Sunday afternoon, and the three friends had all been watching Girly Cow together. Sam had her feet propped lazily on Freddie's lap, contentedly watching the show. Carly was sitting on the chair, smiling at the sight of her two oblivious best friends. But everything went downhill from there.

"Hey, Fredweird. Go get me some ham," Sam lazily commanded her friend. Freddie rolled his eyes, his gaze flickering to her face for a moment.

"Get it yourself. I'm not your servant!" Freddie said in an annoyed tone, not in the mood. He had been up till three in the morning the previous night, trying to finish a term paper, and was completely exhausted.

"Uh, yea you are," Sam replied, flicking Freddie on the forehead. He yelped in pain, rubbing at the spot furiously.

"You don't have to be so violent," Freddie cried, removing Sam's feet from his lap. He got up, and walked to the kitchen.

"And you don't have to be such a nub," Sam said nonchalantly, waving her hand. She quickly turned her attention back to the television, and laughed at a joke said on-screen. "Hurry up! Mama's getting hungry!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Freddie said in exasperation, setting the plate of ham before the blonde-headed girl. She immediately dove into the meat, eating it happily. Freddie stood over her expectantly.

"Wruh du yoh rant naw, nuhb?" Sam asked, her mouth full of the pork.

"Say thank you," Freddie commanded, crossing his arms. Sam got up, swallowing the meat, and punched Freddie in the gut.

"In your tech-infested dreams, nerd," Sam said, smirking at Freddie. She plopped back down, and continued to eat her food.

"Whatever you say, Samantha," Freddie taunted, matching her smirk. Forgetting her meat momentarily, Sam jumped up and tackled Freddie. Carly, who had been watching the fight unfold, suddenly sat up and tried to pry Sam off Freddie. Sam just continued to punch him in the ribs.

"Don't call me Samantha, Freddork!" Sam cried, when she finally got off Freddie. He groaned loudly from the ground, clutching his side painfully. Getting up slowly, Freddie began to limp away, noticeably hurt.

"What is wrong with you?" Freddie asked vehemently, his voice portraying the pain he felt. "Why do you always have to be such a jerk? I just said your name! You call me a bunch of things on a daily basis, but you don't see me turning all murderous on you!" Freddie exclaimed, throwing his arms up for emphasis. He winced at the action, still sore.

"At least I'm not some know-it-all dork who continues to go after a girl who'll never love him. And you know what? No one will ever love you!" Sam started in rage. She knew it wasn't true, but she couldn't control the words that were flying out of her mouth. "Do you want to know why? Because you're a stupid, dorky, loser stalker-freak who just can't take a hint!"

The second the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted them. She saw the hurt in his eyes for just a second, but the next thing she knew, he was gone.

"Sam," she heard Carly sigh, preparing to reprimand her best friend. But Sam didn't wait for the lecture, and she left the apartment in a flash. Knocking quickly on the Benson's door, she learned from Freddie's mom that he hadn't come home. That left only one option.

Sam ran down all eight flights of stairs, determined to catch Freddie. She burst through the lobby door, and looked around desperately. Finally spotting his familiar figure, Sam began to run to him.

"Freddie!" Sam cried out, trying to stop her friend. She saw him turn back to her, recognition flooding his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie called out, as Sam continued to close in on him.

"I just wanted to sa-FREDDIE, WATCH OUT!" Sam cried out. Freddie's face showed confusion, and he looked over just in time to see a giant truck barreling down at him.

Time went in slow motion, as Sam watched the truck collide with Freddie, a sickening crunch filling the night air. The truck continued to go, not even slowing down. When Sam looked back, all she saw was a small figure lying on the ground, crimson red filling her vision. She rushed over to Freddie, and collapsed at his side. She didn't even care that she was in the middle of the road. She didn't even see the crowd forming around her, or the people screaming into their phones. All she saw was the love of her life, slowly dying before her.

"F-F-Freddie," Sam cried, laying her head in her hands. She saw him open his eyes slightly, a faraway look in his pertruding them. She blinked back her tears, trying to stay strong for Freddie. "D-Don't worry F-Freddie. Everything's going to be okay."

She really wanted to believe this, but with each passing second, hope was leaving her.

"S-Sam?" Freddie asked softly, his voice strained. Sam's heart began to break as she saw the raw pain in his eyes.

"Ye-Yes Freddie. It's me, Sam. Y-Your blonde-headed demon," Sam said, trying to sound less heartbroken. She failed miserably. Sam saw Freddie smile slightly, despite the pain. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, much to Freddie's dismay.

"S-Sam, d-d-don't cry. P-Please," Freddie pleaded, his eyes sad. Sam smiled sadly, and reached for his hand. It felt cold and lifeless.

"I-I won't," Sam whispered, stroking his hand. She watched his chest rise and fall gently, portraying his fight to stay concieous.

"G-G-Good. S-Sam, I-I-I want to t-tell you s-something," Freddie stuttered, his voice weak. Sam nodded, signaling him to continue. "I-I-I-I…lo-love you, Princess P-Puckett."

"I-I love you too, n-nub," Sam whispered to him. But he never heard her. Sam watched as his head went limp, and his eyes stared into nothing. Freddie was gone. And for once, Sam couldn't fix what she did.

Time seemed to go on for everyone else. People continued to live their lives, and to not appreciate the time they had. Sam vaguely remembers a funeral, but that's just about it. Since that fateful day, the world passed by her. Many people tried to talk to her, but she just stared at the wall behind them, unmoving. Sam saw every second tick away, yet she couldn't see anything else. She was forver trapped in her thoughts, sentenced to a life of pain. She figured she deserved it.

Time was all that Sam had left, but she wished she could give it back. She wished she could turn back the clock, and erase every single mistake she made…starting with killing Freddie. Time haunted her dreams. All she could think about was how Freddie's time was up, and how hers were uselessly continuing.

Sam stared at the bottle in her hands, and at the pills that lay carelessly in her palm. As she thought back to the pain she had caused Freddie, she knew her choice. Sam swallowed the flavorless pills, her mind only focused of Freddie's face. At first she felt nothing, but then the drugs began to take over.

As time slowed down, Sam felt her heart thud painfully in her chest. She felt the beats slow down, thudding softly. Th-Thud…Th-Thud…Th-Thud…...

"I'm sorry Freddie," Sam whispered, her voice about to give out. Sam closed her eyes slowly, finally feeling at peace. No longer would she be haunted with thoughts of the late Fredward Benson. No longer would she have to stare at the broken remains of her heart. No longer would Freddie's death be replayed endlessly in Sam's head, controlling her thoughts.

No longer would Sam have to feel pain…because time stopped for her, just as it had for Freddie.

**A/N- Hate it? Love it? Don't care? Review!**

**-SavySoCool**


End file.
